


My vocabulary consists of extended metaphors

by Bi_odegradable



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Extended Metaphors, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_odegradable/pseuds/Bi_odegradable
Summary: M e t a p h o r sHonestly, just gay without plot. It's not good writing at all and it's my first post here. DukeSaw is underrated and p cute fite me.Anyways you may read if you want.(Rated teen and up for a teeny bit of swearing, idk how Ao3 works)





	My vocabulary consists of extended metaphors

Heather Duke stood in her mint green bathroom, a loose nightdress of a similar colour swirling around her bruised knees as she swished toothpaste in her mouth, reveling in the tingling feeling that adorned her tongue and the foam that built up on her pink lips.  
She held it in her mouth, before harshly spitting in her white porcelain sink, watching coldly as it fought valiantly to drain the thin liquid without any water to aid it on its quest. Placing the blue toothbrush back in the cup, she sighed as she once again noticed how it failed to match the cold green atmosphere of the bathroom. The soft cobalt colour stood out harshly against the smothering forest tones. She took her bottom lip in between her off white teeth as she reluctantly tore her eyes away from the conspicuous stand-outish colour.   
It shouldn’t be there. It didn’t belong there. Blue didn’t belong with green. Sure the colours could work together, if given the chance, but most often they didn’t.   
Shimmering brown eyes blankly gazed at her reflection in the mirror.  
Who was she kidding. Who did she think she was kidding? Blue and Green were magnificent together! They could create Heather’s favourite colour if combined in just the right way.   
Turquoise was an alluring colour with a graceful name, born out of said combination of aforementioned colours.  
But what if blue and green couldn’t get along? What if blue and green were silently reaching out for each other, silently desperate to mix with the other, so they hid it with playful banter and sly remarks? What if turquoise was just out of their reach?  
What if Blue and Green couldn’t mix due to a stupidly oppressive society that couldn’t handle a little beauty?  
Shimmering brown eyes narrowed as the sage clad teen scrutinized herself in the perfectly clean glass of the mirror, every stray freckle and blemish catching the attention of her gaze. Toying with her lip in her mouth, she pulled her long silky black hair into a bun and secured it with an olive hued scrunchie.  
Her tan feet slid into silky mint toned slippers, matching the rest of her elegant sleepwear. Honestly, some good fluffy socks would have been more comfortable, but they wouldn’t compliment her other garments.  
Flopping ungracefully onto her soft sheets, the tan female clutched a small bear to her sides, and brought her knees up to her chest, the fabric brushing against her sore knees and causing her to give a small hiss of pain. Turning her head, she gazed out of the thick glass of her window at the bright moon, flanked by glittering stars in the clear sky. Heather’s eyelids fluttered shut as she awaited sleep to take her. Two hours later she was still waiting.   
She let out a frustrated groan as she puffed a strand of inky hair out of her eyes. Rolling over, she gazed at the clock on her wall, which read 1am.  
‘Fuck,’ the tawny female mumbled to herself as her lip took up it’s residence in her teeth. Those same mocha tinted eyes watched as the thin second hand gradually staggered it’s way towards the top, then back down. The clock was the only other blue thing in her room, she noted. Stuck out like a sore thumb. Why wasn’t there more blue in her room?   
She was jolted out of her colour filled daze by thin little pops coming from the direction of her window. Heather wasn’t stupid, she knew the sounds of pebbles being thrown at her window when she heard them. Cautiously approaching the window from the side, she peeked behind the heavy curtain to see a flash of blue in her front yard.  
Her pink lips split her almost perfectly smooth face into a wide smile.  
Heaving her window open, she waved down at the navy clothed female standing on her perfectly cut grass.  
‘Hey Heather! Get your ass down here!’ were the eloquent words that left one miss Veronica Sawyer’s mouth.  
‘I can’t,’ Heather began quietly, ‘Lisa and Mark are asleep’.  
‘So sneak out, they won’t catch ya.’  
‘No, Ronnie you don’t understand. Their room is right next to our incredibly squeaky door. I-I can’t risk it.’   
The paler of the two teens gazed up at the other from the lawn with an expression of understanding and pity on her face. Understanding and pity quickly morphed into mischief, accompanied with her signature shit-eating grin. Her storm blue eyes trailed from Heathers face to the window sill in an excruciatingly slow motion.   
Heather wasn’t stupid. She caught on.  
‘Veronica Sawyer, I am not doing that.’ Heather snarled, into the still night air.  
‘Heather Duke, I think you are gonna do it,’ the grin stretched wider on her face, moonlight glinting off of her perfect white teeth and making her blue outfit appear to glow.  
‘You want me to climb out of my window, knowing full well that if I fall and get hurt, I will literally never see the light of day again.’  
Veronica crossed her arms over her chest and pouted up at the coffee skinned teen.  
‘What’s the matter darling? Are you chicken?’ Veronica proceeded to strut across the soft grass making obscene chicken noises.  
A soft red flush painted itself across Heather's face as she witnessed Veronica make a fool out of herself at 1:20 in the morning.  
‘Don’t call me darling,’ she muttered underneath her breath.  
‘So I assume you’re not coming with me.’ Veronica stated in a tone that screamed ‘I’m dead inside, love me!’  
Heather poked her tongue out at her like a child as she tentatively stuck a leg out into the chill night air, a sudden gust of wind sending goosebumps racing up her flesh and sending shivers down her spine as she found a stable place to put it on her fence.  
Holding onto her windowsill in a death grip, she slowly lowered her feet onto the creaky wooden fence, nightdress flowing in the breeze as she felt a cold hand clamp down on her leg.  
Still holding onto the sill, but now holding back a screech, she turned to Veronica with a death glare in her eyes and an annoyed rant ready to be released on her lips.  
Until she saw Veronica’s perfect face up close.  
Wide blue eyes shimmering brighter than the stars locked onto her dull brown ones. Heather could count the small freckles scattered across her face like constellations. And damn her hair looked really soft and shiny from this angle.  
With the presence of gay thoughts, breathing suddenly took a little more effort. So she said the first thing that came to mind and didn’t require much breath.  
‘Get me off this fucking fence.’  
The blue clad female flushed a beautiful shade of red upon realising that Heather was still perched on the fence like an Acrophobic cat.  
‘O-Oh! Sure,’ Veronica tripped over her words as she awkwardly lifted Heather off the fence by her waist.   
Once her clothed feet were on the grass, Heather finally exhaled properly before offering a small smile to her azure counterpart.  
“So what was so important that you just had to make me risk my neck in the middle of the night? Who's dying? What’re we dealing with chief? You a serial killer on the run?”  
Of course smiles don’t come without a cost.  
The barrage of sarcastic remarks did nothing to rid the scarlet flush from Veronicas pale face.  
‘I’m going to assume that from your lack of response that everything is fine and there was no reason to make me do that.’ Heather snarked as her friend’s red hue gained depth until even the scarlet clothed Heather's scrunchie couldn’t hold a candle to it.  
Instead of answering, the taller female grabbed Heather’s hand and started to drag her across the soft silver tinted grass. Holding back a childish giggle, the green clad female submissively gave way and allowed herself to be led into the unknown.  
The unknown was apparently a lot further away from Heather’s house than she had first anticipated.  
“Ok, joke’s over, Sawyer. Haha, very funny. Can I go back home now?”  
Duke’s hard voice split the chill silence.  
“What joke?” the paler of the two stated. As if Heather was the dumb one, for not seeing that being dragged out of her house at god knows what hour and yanked through the woods was in fact, a joke. Very funny.   
Heather stared coldly into Veronica’s soft blue eyes, not failing to notice the steely undertones much like that of a certain mythic bitch.   
“You know, that one good old prank. You drag your unwitting friend out in the middle of the night and they get ambushed in a gang or something.” Sarcasm dripped from her voice like acid as she responded to the earlier inquiry.  
An underlying tone of hurt seeped into Veronica’s face as she tentatively dropped the shorter girl's hand. Almost immediately, Heather began to miss it’s warm security. Safe, sound and secure. The three S's to Survival. Wrapped up in her own confusing thoughts, Heather missed the softly spoken words that left the other girl's lips.  
Snapping her head up, she narrowed her glimmering brown eyes and felt her cheeks grow slightly warmer as she realised her flaw.  
“Can you say that again? Please.” The last word was spat out reluctantly.  
Heather may have been submissive as fuck but that doesn’t mean she liked to feel stupid. Because she wasn’t stupid.  
“You really think I’d do that to you?” the words were softly spoken as Veronica gazed into Heather’s eyes.  
Eye contact is never comfortable.  
Averting her eyes and allowing a jet toned strand of hair to fall in font of her face, Heather nodded slightly.  
“Heather and Heather aren’t the easiest people to be friends with sometimes. Never really know who you can trust these days.”   
Veronica nodded in acknowledgment, seemingly understanding where she was coming from.  
Bringing her pale hand up, she tucked the stray lock of hair behind one of Heather's ears.  
The shorter party scoffed at her in mock offence, “I was looking at that!”  
A cheeky glint contributed to the overall intoxicating shine of her friend's eyes.  
“Well, if we walk just a little longer, we can both sit down and look at something else.”  
Heather considered this tempting option for an entire nanosecond before roughly snatching Veronica’s hand and lacing their fingers.  
“Lead the way.”  
True to her word, after a few more minutes of seemingly endless walking, the teens came across a break in the canopy above them, allowing the moon to shine down and illuminate a spacious grassy clearing.  
A tentative smile wormed it’s way onto Heather’s face as she plopped herself down on the plush grass, rolling onto her back and allowing her eyes to flutter shut. She dimly registered Veronica harshly tumbling down on top of her, causing her mocha eyes to widen as she gasped for breath, clawing at her friend in order to alleviate the pressure on her chest. Roughly, she shoved the taller girl off her, and propped herself up on her elbows as she watched Veronica's undignified fall from grace.  
The pale female stared indignantly up at Duke from behind a wave of mahogany coloured hair.  
Pouting in the spirit of her inner five year old, Veronica began her tirade.  
“I bring you out here to look at the stars and shit, and not only do you close your eyes, you SHOVE ME as well! This has been unsatisfactory madam. Good day.”  
The cobalt clad teen of course made no move to actually leave, instead opting to roll away from her forest hued friend with an over exaggerated sigh, pout never retiring from it’s position on her freckled face.  
Duke's gaze softened as she was met with her friend's back.  
“We can look at stars still, you bitch. I just can’t do much looking when you’re on top of me.”  
The other girl was apparently bored of taking on the role of ‘petulant toddler’, as she rolled back over so her nose was almost brushing Duke's, with an exaggerated wiggle of her eyebrows.  
Realization hit Duke like a truck.  
“I-I didn’t fucking mean it like that, you dork!” awkward sputters left Duke's lips as she was met with her friend's overblown sultry expression.  
Veronica winced at the obvious (loud) crack in Heather’s voice, losing the concerning expression and laying her pale hand next to Duke's caramel hued one, light shining softly on her milky skin.  
Both girls turned their heads towards the sky, gazing at the swirling galaxies interspersed with pops of colour and scattered stars shining like beacons throughout.  
Duke let out a soft chuckle. “That’s really, really pretty.”  
“And you refused to come with me at first.”  
“Well- Yeah, I’m gonna be a little suspicious of your motives when you’re dragging me out of my house at 1:30 in the morning, Veronica. I didn’t know we’d be doing…this.”  
Storm filled eyes met swirling brown ones, brows slightly furrowed.  
“Yeah, but do you like it?”  
Taking in a breath, Heather replied the only way she knew how.  
“Your eyes are prettier than all the stars.”  
Aforementioned eyes grew wider with slight shock and surprise as the unintentionally flirtatious statement was spoken.  
“That was cliché, but surprisingly…nice. Who knew you could be nice, Heather.”  
“Nice is a very vague word. Don’t test me, Sawyer.”  
Chuckling to themselves the two girls allowed themselves to bask in each other's comfort, gazing up at the swirling purples, pinks and blacks of the sky above. Empty, but somehow full at the same time.  
Blue and Green. Together at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm if you're here now, you either skipped the whole thing or read the whole thing. Either way, that must have been painful. Good job. I feel like such an attention beggar when I ask for shit but comments and kudos are greatly appreciated (if you want to leave them ksksks)


End file.
